Ideas my Muse Forced me to Write
by MoonlightUmbreon
Summary: As the title suggests, these are a whole lot of story ideas that I couldn't help but put down. Not usually adoptable, but if you really want to use one and I can bare to let it go, then yes, go for it. 2nd: Not the Brightest Star in the Sky
1. The FlipSide Flipped

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I've seen a few of these, and I've decided to do one of my own to see what people think and like. Unless people completely hate them, I'll probably wind up doing all of them in the distant future. So anyway, enjoy! These will be 1000plus word samples of what they are, plus the ratings, summary and genre.

**The Flip-Side Flipped **Rated K plus to T, not sure. (Action / Adventure) Extremely AU!

Summary: Ghosts reside on Earth, while Humans reside in an alternate version of Earth. Maddie and Jack Phantom are professional Human-researchers, and finally managed to make a portal to the flip-side…

--

"This is just plain weird." A white-haired teen said. "Mum and Dad are saying that they managed to build a portal to a place inhabited by humans. Crazy."

"I think they've finally lost they're nut." another boy replied. His skin was dark in colour. It looked as though he was African American.

"I think the statement of Danny's parents being nuts is grossly understated." A girl added. Her hair was raven-black, and by the way she was dressed, she must have been Gothic.

"Yeah," Danny (the white-haired boy) laughed. "You don't need to tell me that, Sam."

Sam smirked. "Well, at least it should be interesting. Seriously, can Tucker and I come down to your house to check it out?"

"Yeah dude, that piece of technology must be way before it's time!"

"You and your stupid technology." Sam scolded.

"Yeah, fine! I'm cool with it. My dad will probably be ecstatic you came to watch today's 'Grand Unveiling!' or some other nonsense. Still, my parent's inventions _always _work. Just… differently than they're meant to."

"And _that's _why we're coming. For the entertainment."

Danny finished putting his books back into his ghost-shielded locker, and then withdrew his schoolbag. "Well, I guess we should get going. Mum and Dad will probably lecture us about being late if we don't go now."

Sam and Tucker agreed. As they left the school, they vaguely heard Lancer yell out angrily at a student for sending an ecto-blast through the blackboard.

"Nathan just can't get the hang of controlling things, can he?" Sam said with a laugh. "Actually, I shouldn't laugh. That could become a hazard. A _serious _hazard."

"Yeah, if it hits someone in the eye-"

"Don't go there Tuck." Danny said quickly. "We've already learnt all about it in Safety Class. And really, I'm not in the mood to hear about the effects of it again. It was bad enough when we _saw _it happen at camp last year."

The three friends shuddered in unison. Mikey was lucky he'd ever been able to see again.

"C'mon, don't want to be late, remember? _The lecture._" Danny said as a reminder. Sam and Tucker immediately agreed and began to walk out of the school grounds.

"You know, sometimes I just like walking." Sam said as she saw several people up high in the air. "It sets you apart from the rest."

"…And it makes you look like a human." Tucker finished. "C'mon Sam, you never like flying. I don't get it, how can you _not _like flying?!"

"I do, I just like walking as well." Sam replied, annoyed at Tucker. "So let's _walk _to Danny's house. I was going to fly, but you got me angry and I have to torture you some way or another."

"Then why didn't you just take my PD – Oh no, Sam, no, NO!"

Sam yanked Tucker's PDA out of his hands. "Now you have to walk, and survive without this stupid thing along the way."

Danny was trying not to laugh at the look of utter horror on his friend's face. Sam waved the PDA around, just out of reach of Tucker's hands. "Sam, just give the thing back to him. Walking or not, we've got to get there soon."

"I knew that." Sam said, dropping the PDA onto the ground. Tucker looked terrified as he dived to pick it up and started to 'kiss it better'. "Okay, that's just scary."

The trio began to walk to Danny's house, wondering what would happen. And hoping that Jack wouldn't start blathering on about humans; that was always a killer. As they got there, a big PhantomWorks sign in neon was displayed and casting a glow over the entire street.

"They had that thing installed yesterday." Danny pointed out. "Now our family's weirdness is cast 'proudly' to whoever goes anywhere near it. Great."

They walked up to the door and knocked. They could have phased, but most buildings were ghost-shielded and needed to be opened with a proper key. The door was opened by Maddie, who let the three in.

"Oh, you're here! This is wonderful! Danny, your father and I just finished! Come on in, this is so exciting…"

Before they could even put one foot inside the doorframe, Jack flew over. "It's done! Take that you non-believers!" he yelled hysterically. Sam and Tucker flinched at his sudden appearance; however Danny was well-used to it by now. They all entered and were practically dragged down into the basement by Maddie and Jack, who showed them a gigantic hole in the wall.

"This took a very long time to make." Maddie stated. "To be exact, it took us 6 years, 7 months and fourteen days. It's so exciting!"

"You've already said that." Danny reminded his mother. "By the way, where's Jazz?"

Jack looked downhearted. "She doesn't like humans. I don't think she even believes in them. Such a shame… I could see a potential human-researcher in her!"

"Right…" the trio said in unison with disbelief.

"Anyway, it's time to activate it!" Maddie squealed, grabbing one end of an extension cord. Jack grinned broadly and grabbed the end of the portal's plug.

"On the count of three…" Maddie said, now looking quite serious.

"One…" both husband and wife looked fondly at each other.

"Two…" Danny, Sam and Tucker looked nervously at the portal and backed away slightly.

"Three!" Maddie and Jack plugged the portal into the wall, causing a great spark. But, nothing else. Both Phantom parents' faces fell. They said not a word as they slowly exited the room. Danny looked around quickly, and then looked back seriously at his friends.

"I'm going to have a look."

**Author's Note:**

Moonlight: Well, that's that. I won't end up actually writing these until I get some of the load already on my shoulders off, but my muse demands I get the ideas down pronto. Whatever they are.

Kris: Quit babbling and write already! Do I have to hit you with that frying pan again?! Do I?!

Moonlight: -whimpers- No! Anyway, please review on what you think. I value _everyone's _opinion. Except for pure flames, they're just stupid and pointless. Constructive criticism loved!

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	2. Not the Brightest Star in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

Okay, here's another story preview for you! Hope you guys enjoy it and remember to review on what you think! Heh, to be truthful I'm a little nervous on posting this one; I'm not sure what you guys will think of it.

**Not the Brightest Star in the Sky **Rated T (Hurt / Comfort / Mystery) Pre PP,   
Summary: Star becomes involved in a hit-and-run car accident and is raced to hospital, only to lose her life several hours later. But what will Danny do when her ghost turns up at school the next day, thinking she's alive and well? More importantly, who was behind the wheel…?

--

Star had had a relatively fun Sunday night. She was just walking back from a night club with Valerie. They'd had a great time together, a whole night of dancing and a lot of orange punch.

"Star, you know, I think I really enjoyed a night off ghost hunting…"

"Well, you never stop. Besides, when I'm with Paullina… well, I might be with a guy I like, and we're getting on great, but then she just, like, comes and steals him… Without her, I think I finally met someone. You saw that Tristan kid, right? Him."

"That's good. But I didn't go around hunting for boys. My life's too busy at the moment. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop hunting ghosts without them overrunning this whole town. And then, I could put my boyfriend in danger… for me, it's not worth it."

"I don't know why you started doing that… Isn't it a bit reckless?"

"And what, hanging around with Paullina isn't?"

The two girls giggled. Star wouldn't admit it to anyone but Valerie, but the only reason she hung out with Paullina was to be popular. Without her, she'd fall in with the losers and the freaks faster than a brick falling to the ground. Paullina didn't have any actual close friends, only distant, popular friends. And she'd gone and bribed Star, promising popularity and boys to her if she hung out like a best friend.

As the two friends reached the curb, Valerie turned left to walk to her apartment complex. "I'll see you tomorrow at school!" she yelled as she waved. Star smiled back and waved.

"You too! Goodnight!"

"G'night!" Valerie called out from the distance, before running off to her house. Before moving, Star began to think. Maybe she should let Paullina go tomorrow; she'd always have Valerie as a best friend. And… Paullina _was _pretty high-maintenance… But no, then she'd be a loser too! Giving a frustrated groan, she decided to mull it over in the morning.

The street was silent; there was no-one around, not a person, not a car. Star crossed over the road to the other side. A few more intersections passed by, and Star was getting close to her own house. That'd be a relief; she hated being outside and alone at this time of night. Especially a ghost-infected town such as Amity Park.

She was halfway through crossing the road when something in the air caught her eye. _Oh no, not another ghost! _She thought, looking up at the sky. _Oh, hang on, it's just Danny Phantom…_

Phantom flew through the air. As he did, Star couldn't help but wonder why he looked so much like that Fenton geek. Probably an old family relative or something along the lines of that. They certainly did look similar.

While she was watching him, he suddenly stopped in midair and turned to the other direction, seeing a ghost with blue skin clutching a cardboard box in his hands. "I am the Box Ghost!" it screamed, putting on about the scariest face it could master. "You shall perish underneath my cardboard boxes of terror! BEWARE!"

For a ghost, he didn't look that scary. He was more on the wimpy side. Phantom slumped in midair. "Could you please tell me _how the heck you keep escaping?!_" he yelled, pulling out a silver and green thermos from his belt. He shot a beam from it, which sucked the Box Ghost in.

"NOOO!!! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!!!" it screamed as it was contained in the thermos. Phantom just shook his head.

"You're really not worth it. Maybe if I just let you go free no one would care anyway."

Quite suddenly, Phantom turned to face her; an expression of horror on his face. And then everything became a swirl of black…

--

A sleek black car turned around the corner sharply, before belting down the highway. Danny had just sucked the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos for about the fifty-eighth time that month. "You're really not worth it. Maybe if I just let you go free no one would care anyway."

Danny looked down at the speeding car, and spotted Star, standing in the middle of the intersection and staring up at him. She would surely be hit! Just before he could react, the car made contact with her thin body and threw it across the road, then tore off into the dark night. Danny dived downwards towards her, landing by her side. He immediately checked for a pulse, and found that it was there. Faint, but there. So he scooped her up, and flew towards the hospital faster than he'd ever flown before.

Danny phased through the wall of the reception, still holding Star's limp form.

"She was hit by a car!" he said to the receptionist through a series of pants. The receptionist was shocked by his sudden appearance, however got to work immediately.

"Emergency on the ground floor, I repeat emergency on the ground floor. A girl has been involved in a car accident."

A few moments later, a mob of nurses appeared and took Star out of Danny's hands and placing her on a stretcher. She was immediately wheeled off for surgery.

--

As the surgeons looked, they found Star was internally bleeding, as well as a few shattered ribs and a broke arm, which had gone straight into a major artery. Her internal bleeding had gone to her lungs, which meant she would drown if action wasn't taken.

"We need to remove the blood from her lungs!" one of the surgeons called out. A few other doctors hurried to find the equipment that they'd need.

"What's her pulse?!" a female doctor yelled.

"Twenty-eight beats a minute!"

One of the doctor's swore loudly, gritting his teeth. "Work faster!"

--

Star slowly opened her eyes. The whole world was spinning; she couldn't make out where she was. Slowly it came to her that she was lying on her back in the middle of an alleyway. She sat up slowly, to ensure that the spinning wouldn't come back. It was daytime, so she looked at the watch on her wrist. It told her that it was five to nine; she'd be late for school! And Mr. Lancer had told her last week that if she was late one more time this month, she'd be suspended! Her parents would kill her…

Star climbed to her feat, then began to run towards the school, not caring that she didn't have her bag with her or anything else. There wasn't time for that.

As she ran closer, she noticed a few strange things; she could run quite a lot longer than she usually could, and didn't need to take so many breaths in between, people in cars also kept looking at her oddly as they passed by. She also felt a bit strange, although she couldn't really put her finger on what it was. Something was definitely different today. Never mind, she'd work it out when she wasn't late anymore.

By the time she'd arrived at school, everyone was already in their classrooms. She ran to Mr. Lancer's and burst through the open door just as he was saying her name on the roll.

"Star?!" he repeated. Then, he quite abruptly fainted to the ground.

"Oh God, my hair isn't _that _bad, is it? I mean, I know I didn't brush it this morning but this is ridiculous!"

Valerie looked conflicted, Paullina and some other popular girls looked shocked and confused, the jocks just blinked stupidly.

That Fenton kid and his geeks started to talk in quick succession, no one able to figure out what they were saying. They were displaying a wide variety of emotions all at the same time. Shock… sadness… fear… and understanding? That was the strangest one.

"Star…" Fenton whispered. It was the only thing she caught out of his whispers.

But why would losers like them care about a popular girl like her? More importantly…

"Like, what the heck is going on?!"

**Author's Note:**

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. As I said earlier, I was a little nervous about posting this. But I forced myself to anyway. I hope it's different from the norm, I haven't seen any stories like this before.

So anyway, as usual please review on what you think. I value everyone's opinion. Anyway, here's the title of the next preview:

**Nowhere but the Past**

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


End file.
